


civil law

by crownless, hearteyes_peralta



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Arrested, Law School, Les Mis/Hamilton Crossover, M/M, Marius is oblivious, coolio, disney movie night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownless/pseuds/crownless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyes_peralta/pseuds/hearteyes_peralta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Hamilton somehow end up in all the same classes in law school. Courfeyrac seems to know everyone. And Thomas Jefferson openly supports Donald Trump. The Amis and the world will never be the same. History has its eyes on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scooping his books off his desk and sliding them into his briefcase, Enjolras readies himself for what is sure to be an amazing day. He travels to class, stopping for a coffee on the way, and arrives early as always. Taking a cautious sip, he starts to walk to his preferred seat, close to the front where he can both see and hear Professor Washington perfectly. He is surprised to find a person already lounging in it, elbow propped up, looking eager. Enjolras tries to not be annoyed, after all, it wasn't _his_ seat, it was the school's seat and people were free to sit wherever they wanted. Still, he wasn't very happy about it. He had been sitting in that seat since the semester started and that person probably knew it too. It's not like Enjolras was quiet in class. He liked to argue and point out flaws in things and give his opinions rather readily.

Frowning, he takes a seat that is a little off centre but still close to the front where he will hear and see clearly. He takes out a notebook and pen and busily prepares himself for the lesson to come. He wasn't about to let this bother him. This was one of his favourite professors and he looked forward to this class every week. Another of his favourite professors was Lamarque but he didn't have a class with him until later that week. Enjolras just decided to pretend he didn't care and sip his coffee.

Before long, more students started to wander in, some looking sleep deprived and different levels of eager. Soon enough, the majority of them would be engrossed in Washington's lecture like always, and some would even participate, arguing with both Washington and Enjolras. He really looked forward to this. When everyone was more or less settled, Washington strode into the room with confident and sure steps and a smile on his face. Enjolras couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning." He says.

There are a variety of answers from hellos to incoherent mumblings to nothing at all.

"I know, I know, Mondays are terrible, especially in the mornings. I was a student like you not too long ago, and believe me I understand, but I'd like to think I brighten up your day."

Enjolras really didn't understand why people didn't like Mondays. He loved when the week started again, always feeling like he had too much spare time on his hands on the weekends. Usually, he made up for it, volunteering or studying but this weekend had been especially slow. He hated slow. Enjolras liked fast and efficient, he didn't like to stay still for very long. He always wanted to be doing something and liked it especially if it was helping people.

"Now I know I don't know all of your names, as much as I may like to, so when you answer a question please state your name."

People grunted with apprehension so Washington continued. He was the kind of person who walked around while talking, moving his hands and putting emphasis on important words or phrases. Enjolras loved to see him talk. It was wonderful.

"Where we left off is looking at how the Supreme Court, at the end of the second millennium era Common Era, began to reinvigorate notions of state sovereignty. The idea that the constitution protects states from federal overreaching and that the courts have an important role to play there. We saw previously that in the almost six decades following the new deal legislation and the courts moving to uphold that; the court found that not a single case concluded that the congress had overreached when it was trying to exercise its power to regulate commerce among the several states or interstate commerce. However, starting in 1995, the court brings federalism revival to the commerce power. Article one, section eight of the constitution, remember you saw it gives congress the power to regulate commerce with foreign nations and among the several states and with Indian tribes. Well, what does that power allow congress to actually do? What sorts of laws does it allow congress to pass? The first case that we have to look at today is the United States versus Lopez. So 153 on the materials," Washington pauses as people flip their books to the right page.

"Here, remember the case started when a high school student took a gun to school. It was discovered, he was arrested. The state started to charge him and then the federal government came in and it said 'No, no, we want to get in on this act, you violated the guns free zones act,' That's a federal statute. What does that act say? What does it make illegal? What's the conduct that it prohibits that congress chose to regulate?"

Enjolras raises his hand politely, already sure of his response but a person starts speaking near the front and Washington holds up a hand, "Yes? And your name?"

"My name is Alexander Hamilton, sir. I'm the new transfer."

Irritation floods through Enjolras in waves. If he had been sitting at the front, he could have answered, but now the person who took his seat gets to answer instead. This Alexander person already annoyed him. Enjolras didn't want to assume pronouns out of respect but he was really starting to hate this person. They had messy brown hair that was unkept and deep brown eyes, that blazed with something Enjolras had only seen once before. He had been writing furiously throughout the lesson and Enjolras couldn't help but notice it. They wore fancy clothes for an eight o'clock class and he had the feeling that they may have woken up in them. If they even slept.

"Ah, that's why I didn't recognize you. Alright, go ahead, Alexander," Washington says with a smile.

Washington even seemed to like them, from a first glance. It angered Enjolras more than it probably should. He may even be hoping that they'll get the answer wrong, but Enjolras would never admit it.

"You cannot possess a firearm in a gun-free school zone."

Damn it, why did they have to be right. Washington looks pleased with a correct answer, and seems to look them over before continuing with the lesson.

"Right, you cannot possess a firearm in a gun free school zone, so on a school premise or within a thousand feet. He clearly violated that. Texas said 'oh good, one less case for us to prosecute,' and the federal government charged him, tried him, convicted him. His attorney appealed and even though the court had not found an overreaching of congress' commerce power in almost 60 years, the fifth circuit court of appeals which includes Texas, concluded that this was unconstitutional..."

Washington continues for another two hours. And of course Hamilton keeps yelling out the answer. Enjolras only gets to speak a few times and is interrupted one of those times by Alexander. By the end of the class, Enjolras is fuming. Washington packs up his things and chats with a student about something. Alexander is shaking hands with someone else from the class- he tries to bring a name to mind and thinks it was Burr. Burr was one of the quieter people in the class, but did stay to talk to Washington sometimes.

Slamming his books closed and shoving them into his bag, Enjolras storms over to where they are both standing, chatting amiably. At first he just stares at Hamilton, expecting him to say _something_ , but when he doesn't Enjolras coughs. They both turn to look at him confused, Hamilton less so.

"Hello, I'm Aaron Burr," The other person tells Enjolras, holding out a hand.

Enjolras takes his hand and shakes it, firm, before replying, "Enjolras."

"Alexander Hamilton." The other person tells him.

"I know," Enjolras pauses, "But did _you_ know that you not only took my seat, but also interrupted me while I was talking? It's pretty rude to just spit out answers, I mean you could at least give other people the chance-"

"Hey, I'm only trying to voice my opinion here." Hamilton interrupts him again.

Enjolras takes a deep breath and glares at him, "Well, what if I want to voice my opinion too? What if anyone in this _entire_ room wanted to say what they thought? They couldn't because you were too busy blurting it out,"

"I won't apologize for giving my opinion!"

"That's not what I'm asking for! How can you not-" Enjolras makes a noise of frustration and stomps away.

As Enjolras walks in the other direction, he thinks that he hears Aaron tell Alexander to be less open with his opinion, or someone was probably going to hit him. Enjolras predicted it would probably be him doing it.

Enjolras goes to the library and tries to calm down, immersing himself into his studies. He completes his work for Washington's class first and then goes on to work on his other classes. Before he knows it, it's almost five o'clock in the afternoon and he realizes that he missed lunch. Again. Enjolras had a bad habit of working through meals. He packs up his books and his laptop and travels home.

He's in the process of trying to figure out how he's going to open his door as he has no hands. He has takeout in one hand and a coffee in the other, his bag on his shoulder, when the door opens. Enjolras wasn't surprised, I mean, he leaves his door unlocked because his friends come and go as often as they do. He would have to give them each a key if he left it locked. Or maybe they would have learned to break in.

It's Courfeyrac who opens the door, grinning at him. "I thought I heard the sounds of a broken law student! Come in, my friend,"

He opens the door wider so Enjolras can get through. Grateful, Enjolras hurries in, putting his food on the table and setting his bag down. Looking around, Enjolras sees Combeferre is here also and is looking slightly amused at Courfeyrac.

"Thank god you guys are here! You will not believe what happened today," Enjolras starts. He then regales the tales of Alexander Hamilton and his horrid habit of interrupting people, but doesn't say their name. Combeferre listens intently and Courfeyrac nods every once and a while as he goes through the takeout bag Enjolras brought home and steals some food. When Enjolras finishes his story, he breathes a sigh of relief, glad to have gotten that off his chest.

"He just talks _so_ much, Courf, like more than you!" He says.

Courfeyrac laughs at that.

"So I guess you met Alex then. I was wondering when you would." Courfeyrac says, nonchalant.

How can he be nonchalant at a time like this? Does he even know how much this Alex person was going to screw up? Enjolras had routines, damn it. He had things to do that no one got in the way of. But more importantly how the hell did Courfeyrac know him?

"I wonder if he's met Jefferson yet?" Combeferre ponders aloud.

"What? You know him?" Enjolras asks, "But he's a transfer,"

"We kind of went to high school together." Courfeyrac looks almost apologetic.

"You _what_?" Enjolras says, a little too loudly.

He thinks he hears Combeferre actually laugh. Courfeyrac gives him an apologetic chuckle and a small smile. Enjolras has no idea what to think about that. Courfeyrac was one of his best friends and he was a pretty good judge of character, so his being friends with Alex kind of screws up his hating him thing. Maybe he made bad friend choices in high school?? Why did Courfeyrac always have to know everyone?

"Alex and Enjolras sitting in a tree, K-I-L-L-I-N-G, first comes sabotage, then comes murder, then comes-" Courfeyrac sings.

"Courfeyrac!" Enjolras yells at him to stop.

"Oh right, I forgot, that's you and Grantaire." Courfeyrac says easily with a sheepish smirk.

Then Combeferre is beside him, patting him on the shoulder and sitting him down in a chair, spreading out the rest of the food left over from Courfeyrac's scavenging. They all sit down and share the meal that was really meant for one. Well, that's not exactly true. Enjolras always bought more in the hope that someone might join him. Not that'd he'd tell anyone that. Combeferre and Courfeyrac tease him about his shocked face and share jokes. Courfeyrac occasionally steals something off Enjolras' plate, even though he has the same food on his own. Enjolras loses himself in the friendly teasing and joking and forgets all about his trouble with Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sstormie's wonderful addition c: i hope you all enjoy!

Alex is sat drumming his fingers on the table, absentmindedly watching the ripples on the surface of his hot chocolate. He's already had a double espresso this morning (okay, so maybe it  _was_ a bad idea but when is he ever going to admit to Laf that they were right) and trying not to bounce about in his seat is difficult. He knows he's early to meet Courf, but he also knows that if he waited until his friend got to the coffee shop to order his hot chocolate he would end up  _sharing_ his marshmallows. No. 

  
  
"Alex!" Before he has a chance to look up, an arm is around his neck and a laugh is floating into his ear. 

  
  
"Courf!" Alex replies with the same enthusiasm, "it's great to, uh... well I can't see you..." 

  
  
Courf extracts himself and flops down in the seat opposite with a chocolate milkshake. 

  
  
"How are you hun?" 

  
  
They engage in small talk for a bit, but Courf's real quest is to find out his opinion on Enjolras. He knows that once they get to know each other, the pair will discover that they would make the best of friends. It's just... getting them there.

  
  
"So how's the school then?" Alex sits up in his seat. 

  
  
"Right. Okay." He takes Courf's hand. "So most of it is amazing, right? Everyone is really nice, really friendly, the teachers are great, all dandy. There's just this  _one guy_."

  
  
Courf bites his cheek to stop his grin.

  
  
"So I sit down at the front of the class - I like being at the front, it's nice to engage with my teachers - and so this guy walks in, dumb-smart clothes on, blond hair that looks  _so fake you don't even understand_ , and gives me this look like I just kicked their puppy. For no reason! So then apparently they've got something against me, they keep opening their mouth and  _talking_ when I'm obviously about to say something, and they just - ugh!" Alex huffs and scowls at Courf, pausing to take an aggressive swig of his hot chocolate. "So then after the class I stay behind to talk to the professor, he said some interesting stuff and I wanted to ask about it, and this dude comes over, all ' _what is your problem_ ' -" Courf stifles a snort at Alex's exaggerated stuck-up voice, "acting as if I'm the bad guy! Can you believe that?" 

  
  
"No, you're right," Courf nods sympathetically, patting Alex's hand, "unbelievable." 

  
  
"So then this guy has the  _nerve_ to tell me I can't voice my own opinion because apparently theirs is  _so much more important_  - seriously man, you are lucky you didn't have to be there. What an idiot." 

  
  
"Oh yeah, I am  _so_ lucky." Alex frowns. 

  
  
"You're doing that voice," he murmurs. "Where you know something I don't know." Courf grins. "Spill, Courfeyrac." 

  
  
"I.. have no idea what you're talking about," Courf grins, shrugging. Alex pulls a face and slides his hand across to the fork on the table. 

  
  
"His name is Enjolras and he's actually really cool," Courf blurts out, before dissolving into a small fit of giggles at Alex's somewhat betrayed expression. 

  
  
"You  _know_  him?" Alex raises his eyebrows. "I just say and ranted about a guy for ten minutes and you  _know_ him?" 

  
  
"Did I not... mention that?" 

  
  
Alex frowns. "Anything else you want to mention?" 

  
  
Courf tries to hide a sympathetic grin and failed. "Well-"

  
  
"Well, you didn't mention  _this_ over text." Enjolras scowls through the lock of hair covering his eye. 

  
  
"That could do with... mentioning?" 

  
  
"I'm not really sure why I didn't expect this," Enjolras signs as he pulls up a chair.

  
  
"You guys need to get along!" Courf protests, "you have so much in common that you don't see!" 

  
  
"Great, we take the same class, we want the same seat," Alex lists off, deadpan. " _So_ much in common." 

  
  
"Just work with me on this? All you have to do is get to know each other!" 

  
  
"Courf, I love you," Enjolras sighs, "but I am not going to sit and play nice with a guy who is constantly interrupting people and-"

  
  
"Oh,  _here we go again_! I am entitled to my own opinion, it isn't my fault if you decide you want to talk at exactly the same time as me!"

  
  
"I know it seems hard for you to understand, but taking a break and letting other people express their thoughts is something you have to do in life, regardless of who opens their mouth first!"

  
  
"Don't think you can just waltz in here and patronize me with your fancy sentences and your hair extensions!" 

  
  
"Okay,  _number one_ , this hair is completely natural, not that it's even remotely relevant! Number two, when someone can't seem to grasp that every pause for breath is not an invitation to force in a word, it certainly  _feels_ like talking to a five year old!" 

  
  
"Guys, could you just not-" Courf starts. 

  
  
"Every moment of silence is an opportunity to speak up, you can't blame me if I have a lot to say!"

  
  
"There's a difference between speaking up and being downright rude when other people are trying to get their own points across, if you took a moment to consider that you aren't the only human being in the room, you might actually learn something else through another opinion. There's no extra glory in being the loudest person in the room." 

  
  
"Guys! Enough!" Courf yells. "I came out here to have a good time with two of my best friends, not to talk about your petty arguments! Can we not just forget all that for a couple of hours and get along?" 

  
  
Enjolras and Alex share a look, the closest thing to mutual understanding that they ever expect to share. 

  
  
"Thank you." 

  
  
Enjolras isn't sure if the smile Courf flashes is real or not, but he resolves to make his day as positive as possible. 

  
  
"So Courf," Enjolras starts, "how was your week?" 

  
  
Alex spends a long time watching how Enjolras and Courfeyrac talk and laugh, how Courfeyrac's eyes crinkle in a different way to when he's talking to Alex, how his posture softens and tenses as Enjolras describes what does sort of sound like the week from hell. Courf's entire being changes from the person Alex was talking to ten minutes ago, into someone completely new, someone onlu Enjolras knows. Each of Courf's friends bring out a different side of him, and seeing him with a new friend is like unlocking a new part of Courfeyrac. No matter how much Alex dislikes this guy, he knows Enjolras is a keeper. 

  
  
Enjolras refuses to talk to Alex. He knows how quickly it will dissolve into an argument, and he owes it to Courf to be reasonable for an hour or two. He takes the time to examine Alex a little more closely, watching how he talks with his hands as much as he does with his voice, watching how he can tell a joke and make Courf laugh in a way no one else can (it was not a funny joke. Enjolras did not laugh. He choked on his drink), how Courf's eyes light up when Alex brings up some memory from high school or something, and it warms his heart. Courfeyrac is one of his closest friends, and he deserves the best of the best. Whilst Enjolras definitely does not like him one bit, he can't deny that Courf and Alex just click. So, although he makes no plans to become anything more than a polite acquaintance to Alex, he resolves that the guy might not actually be so bad. 


	3. Chapter 3

Enjolras sits in the cafe he frequents (often enough to be a permanent fixture) as he fidgets with the rim of his empty coffee cup. He taps his fingers impatiently on the table, glaring at anyone who looks like they might steal the seat he’s saving for Combeferre. Of course, no one even really tries, as Enjolras has accepted that he is a “scary ball of righteous fury when he wants to be" as Grantaire had put it so eloquently in one of his drunk rants. Enjolras tries not to think about Grantaire much, unless he has to. He was a confusing person, the infuriating kind. Enjolras liked it better when things made sense, but Grantaire was just so Grantaire. He couldn't help but be amazed when he learned something new about the man. He was like a riddle Enjolras couldn't quite unravel, a puzzle with all the pieces missing. Enjolras really wanted to find those damn pieces. So much so that he would get awfully angry if he thought about it too much.

Bringing him out of his thoughts, Musichetta, the fantastic lady who ran the coffee shop, was standing in front of him looking unimpressed. She had her bare arms crossed over her chest, her many beaded bracelets falling down to her elbows. Her hair was pulled back in a headband and her dark eyes narrowed at him.

"Enj, honey, you can't possibly have drank that already. What coffee is that today? Third?" She asks.

"Fifth." Enjolras knows that there is no lying to Musichetta. She could sense a lie from a mile away, especially when it came to Enjolras' coffee habits.

"I'm cutting you off! I can't have you having a caffeine overdose. Bad for business."

"But 'Chetta," Enjolras batts his eyes at her, hoping for a refill.

Ignoring him, she moves onto another topic, "You know, there's only one other kid that drinks nearly as much as you this early in the morning. Name's Alex? Know him?"

He let out a deep exhale, trying to keep himself sane. Alex had now managed to infiltrate his favourite coffee place too? It didn't even seem fair.

"Unfortunately." He bites out.

Musichetta lets out a melodic laugh. Everything about this woman screamed perfect. She ran the best coffee shop by far in town, taught music classes in her spare time and even let them barrow the cafe for the social justice meetings Enjolras ran.

"I thought you'd like the guy. He reminds me a lot of you," She says, smirking.

"He is nothing like me! Why does everyone keep saying that!?" Enjolras is verging on yelling.

Musichetta just pats him on the shoulder and mumbles something along the lines of sure you aren't. Enjolras just sighs and looks helplessly up at Musichetta.

"So really no more coffee?" He fishes.

Musichetta lets out an exasperated noise and then goes back behind the counter. Enjolras doesn't know if she's coming back. Luckily, with the chime of the door, Combeferre wanders into the cafe, looking like a mixture of exhausted and determined. Xe scans the room and sees Enjolras immediately. Grantaire had told Enjolras that he was hard to miss.

Combeferre slides into a seat across Enjolras and studies him. Enjolras knows that he looks like he hasn't slept in about three days and is running purely on coffee. That bit might be a little true, but Enjolras hardly had time for sleep these days. Always something to do. He usually slept when he passed out on his couch or one of his two best friends made him. Combeferre looks about ready to make him.

"When's the last time you slept? Or even eaten a proper meal?" He asks.

"Combeferre, I'm _fine._ "

Xe raises an eyebrow in response. It's an accusation and a question.

"Okay, maybe I haven't done those things _today_ , but I have done them recently, I swear."

"Enj, you need to eat. And sleep. These are basic human needs and you should be doing them."

Enjolras rolls his eyes but knows that xe's right. He probably should have slept last night at least.

"Fine, you can make me eat _and_ sleep later. But right now we need to prepare me for my next class. I'm pretty sure that Alex is going to be in it. I really can't stand him! I know Courf wanted me to play nice, but 'Ferre, he just is such a jerk! He doesn't let anyone else talk, he is so rude, and he makes fun of my hair! I don't know how to be nice to the guy."

Combeferre holds up a hand.

"Courfeyrac doesn't ask for much, Enj," Combeferre pauses, looking him directly in the eye, "Now, I know you hate him, but just see what he has to say. Alex has some very good opinions and he, like you, is trying to make a difference. That's important. Give him a chance."

And this was Combeferre. Xe was direct, intelligent, but caring to a fault, if it could be counted as one. Xe was steady, the rope you cling to from the edge of the cliff. Combeferre smelled of lemongrass, strong sanitizer, and old books. Xe was a comfort in the dark and Enjolras was grateful to have xem. Combeferre also loved both Courfeyrac and Enjolras more than anything, so Enjolras knew that xe had his best interests in mind.

Enjolras sighs. Fine, he'd try.

\---

Enjolras walks to class alone, his stomach filled with a lunch Combeferre had made him eat. Today Enjolras got to go to Larmarque's class and Enjolras was excited, but cautious, as he had a feeling Alex would be there. He'd shown up at every other class Enjolras had.

The room was already filled with a few people. Enjolras spotted Hamilton easily. He stuck out with his several well worn notebooks, wrinkled clothes, and empty coffee cups littering his desk. Plus, he was screaming at another student. Thankfully, he hadn't chosen Enjolras' seat this time. That probably wouldn't have helped things. Professor Lamarque hadn't arrived yet but his teacher assistant was, looking horrified at the situation unfolding.

"I don't know how someone could be this stupid! I mean how could you possibly-" Hamilton yells.

"I think you're scaring the T.A." Enjolras adds brightly, glad to be interrupting him for once.

He receives a glare in response but Alex does shake his head, flip off the other student (not so discreetly) and storms out of the room to "get some air that isn't contaminated with motherfucking democratic republicans and pretty blond assholes". He mutters the last comment but Enjolras is pretty sure he and the other student were supposed to hear it. The T.A. looks relieved. Enjolras can't help but feel both furious and slightly satisfied by provoking him enough to leave. Shrugging the comment off, he decides to go introduce himself to the other student. Your enemy's enemy is your friend, right? The student seemed to be just as satisfied at Alex's absence.

Enjolras holds his hand out, "I'm Enjolras. I prefer he/him pronouns."

The other student examines his hand with a look of mild curiosity and dismissiveness. Like Enjolras wasn't even worth his time. But Enjolras wanted to like this person. Needed to. Thankfully, they shake hands.

"Thomas Jefferson."

Enjolras releases their hand and gives a slight nod of apprehension. Thomas looks almost amused by it.

"So you're the famous Enjolras, hm? Don't look like much, do you?" Thomas looks Enjolras up and down, like a predator finding weakness, "Although, you have managed to get dear Alexander quite wound up."

Enjolras smiles, "Well, yes, I have managed that."

Thomas hums in response and invites Enjolras to sit down and wait for class to begin. Enjolras agrees. Thomas starts to talk about the weather in New York and something else Enjolras doesn't quite catch. However, Enjolras really needs to talk to someone about Hamilton who will understand.

So, following Alex's example, he interrupts Thomas, "But can we just talk about Hamilton for a second? I mean can you believe that guy?"

"Yeah, I hate him. He has no idea how to deal with the nation's finances and he made fun of me for supporting Trump! And I'm not racist but..." He trails off going into an angry rant about Alex. Enjolras cannot believe the mistake he has made in talking to Thomas. He actually started a sentence with "I'm not racist but..", and finished it exactly how you'd expect. Who does that?!

"Who does he think he is?" Thomas exclaims, seemingly finished.

Okay, clearly Thomas was not a great person. Who even had these opinions anymore? It's not like it was the 18th century. Thomas actually supports Donald Trump! Who in their right mind? It was people like this that squashed others without a second glance, without a care in the world. It was people like this that were part of the problem. And Enjolras can't understand how someone could be so stupid. How could _anyone_ possibly even-

His thoughts are interrupted as Alex walks back into the room, looking slightly less dismayed and more calm. Enjolras can't believe it, but he's actually starting to agree with Alex. Well, he did have some good opinions but that wasn't the point. There was just this look in his eyes and Enjolras knew he had seen it before, but where? And god, why did he have to be so aggravating?

And then Thomas is making a horrible combination of racist and sexist jokes and this is the last straw. Enjolras can't take it anymore.

"Can you not? Honestly, I don't understand why you think that the oppression of an entire people is okay or funny. I also don't understand how you think it's okay to judge people on their outer appearance or that it's okay for you to decide what people can do! I don't know if you got the memo but everyone is _fucking equal_! And _Trump_?" A bitter laugh escapes his mouth, "Really? Don't even get me started."

When the realization of how loud he's been talking (maybe yelling) hits Enjolras, it's already too late. Thomas just stares at him with a look of anger but also looks sort of confused on what has just happened. Enjolras hates that Alexander looks smug.

Then Thomas starts yelling back at him, talking about how he should take his blond head out of his ass. Enjolras just stands there, yelling back and hoping the T.A. isn't too upset.

 

 

Alex shouldn't feel bad for Enjolras, he totally had this coming, but. It was Jefferson. He really couldn't help but feel just a little bit bad for the guy. Alex probably should have warned him before leaving the room. Hell, he should just put a sign on Thomas that says _I'm a jerk, don't talk to me_ but he hadn't thought that far ahead. Enjolras is giving him a look that says that he finally understands (and also really wishes he could get away from Thomas). Well, he was Courfeyrac's friend and Alex would do almost anything for Courfeyrac. Then again, why should he help Enjolras, who had so clearly wanted nothing to do with him?

Alex realizes that no one deserves the punishment of talking to Jefferson for that long. Sighing, he resigns himself to helping Enjolras. The thought makes him want to throw something (preferably something directed at either Jefferson's or Enjolras' head).

"Okay, Tommy boy, you've had your fun. Professor Lamarque will be here soon, just leave it." Alex turns to Enjolras, "Let's go Enjolras. Don't make me regret this,"

Thomas just glares in response, probably wanting to be rid of Enjolras, the same way Enjolras wants to be rid of him. Enjolras doesn't look ready to leave it alone, though, so Alex drags him away. Enjolras struggles at first, trying to slap his hand off, only making Alex tighten his grip. Eventually, he just lets Alex lead him away. They go to where Alex had been sitting, and Enjolras sets his things down. Alex watches him, unsure of what to say or do next.

It turns out he doesn't have to do anything.

"He expected me to laugh at a racist joke. Who _does_ that?" Enjolras spits out.

Alex can't help but laugh,"Yeah, that's Jefferson for you. I mean the guy _is_ openly supporting Donald Trump. He was such a dick in high school. You should have seen Courf's face when he..." He trails off, telling tales of their high school drama and the time that Jefferson had actually been in charge of placing freshmen into seating tables. He judged everyone, grouping many races into their stereotypes, instead of with their friends. John Laurens had taken over when he saw what he had done, thank god.

 

 

Enjolras listens as Alex talks, smiling and even laughing every now and then. He's starting to see why Courfeyrac may have liked him, not that he's going to admit it. Soon enough, more students file in, prepared for their afternoon class. Lamarque soon followed and the T.A. looked too scared to say anything to him, which was good.

Then Lamarque was talking and all his worries were gone. It seemed that Alex's were gone too. They both spoke throughout the class, arguing with both each other and Lamarque. This time though, Enjolras didn't mind so much when Alex interrupted him. It also seemed to be happening less.


End file.
